


don't hurt me (I'm so scared of what's to come)

by buoyantsaturn



Series: auctober2020 [9]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood Drinking, Blood and Injury, Established Relationship, Human/Vampire Relationship, M/M, Medical Student Will Solace, Rated For Violence, Starvation, Vampire Nico di Angelo, is that what it is when a vampire goes too long without drinking? is that considered starvation?, made me nauseous just writing this so thats fun!, nico's ace in this fic. i dont say that anywhere except for here so just know that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:09:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27157078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buoyantsaturn/pseuds/buoyantsaturn
Summary: When Will’s teeth scraped against his skin, Nico tensed. He slipped his hands down to Will’s shoulders and pushed, just hard enough for Will to disconnect from his neck. “I’m not going to bite you,” Nico told him. “We’ve been over this.”
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Series: auctober2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1939612
Comments: 27
Kudos: 151
Collections: Solangelo Auctober 2020





	don't hurt me (I'm so scared of what's to come)

**Author's Note:**

> was just informed that apparently vampirism has been used as a metaphor for sex and like. i had no idea but thats a big part of this fic just bc i wanted it to be so that's wild huh!  
> anyway. happy halloween!! PLEASE heed the warnings i'm not joking when i said that one of the late scenes in this fic actually made me nauseous. so please enjoy with caution!
> 
> title from .blood infections. by frnkiero andthe cellabration

As a nurse, Will knew it was his duty to help people. He helped the doctors and his fellow nurses, and he tried to help his patients by advocating for them whenever he could. And maybe he abused his powers every once in a while to help his vampire boyfriend survive. So what if he tricked the computer system into thinking there had always been one less bag of blood once a week? His boyfriend needed it to survive. And it wasn’t like a hospital was ever going to run out of blood. 

Really, though, working as a nurse was always supposed to be temporary. He’d gotten his bachelor’s in nursing so that he could save up for medical school. He liked helping people, but the dream was saving lives. 

And that dream was closer than it had ever been. On his way up to his apartment, Will stopped by the mailroom, and his heart nearly stopped at the sight of one extra-large envelope stuffed into the mailbox. He practically ran up the stairs to the apartment he shared with his boyfriend, throwing the door open and exclaiming, “Nico!” 

He was in the kitchen. Nico didn’t eat, of course, but Nico insisted that if Will brought him blood, then Nico would cook for him. Will could barely cook to save his life, besides. 

Will thrust the envelope into Nico’s hands. “You have to open this.”

Nico flipped the envelope over in his hands and checked the sender. His eyes widened. “I can’t open this for you.” 

Will set the rest of his things down on the counter, digging through his backpack and bringing out a bag of blood - which had been enclosed in a large ziplock bag. He’d made the mistake of not double bagging the blood before, and the red stains he left were  _ not _ easy to explain. “I can’t open it,” Will insisted, taking the blood over to the fridge. They kept a small stockpile in the crisper drawer, because neither of them really knew what that drawer was for anyway. “I’m too nervous, Neeks, you _ have _ to open it for me. Please?” 

Nico took a deep breath, then nodded. He ripped open one end and pulled out some of the papers from inside. There were a lot of papers. That had to be a good thing, right? “Dear William Solace, we are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted into--” 

Nico was cut off when Will lifted him off the ground, his arms around his waist and spinning him in a circle. When he set Nico back down, Will took his face in his hands and met his eyes. “I got in?” 

Nico smiled - that big,  _ beautiful _ smile that showed off his fangs that Will rarely got to see. “You got in.” 

Will drew him in for a kiss. “We have to celebrate! Please, babe, if my friends are free, will you go out with us?” 

Nico scrunched up his nose. He rarely went out with Will and his friends because they always asked why he wasn’t eating or drinking, but for a special occasion like this… “Alright, I guess it won’t kill me.” 

Will threw his hands up into the air. “Yes!” He pressed another kiss to Nico’s cheek. “Okay, I’m gonna text some people, and then I’m gonna hop in the shower,” Will told him, already backing out of the room.

“You’ve got, like, ten minutes before dinner’s ready,” Nico called after him. Nico turned back to the stove as Will ran off to the bathroom. He reached for his wooden spoon to continue stirring the contents of the pan in front of him, but noticed his hand shaking. He flexed his fingers, then curled them into a fist, hoping to stop the shaking, but it only seemed to get worse. He hadn’t shaken so bad since right after he was first turned, when he refused to feed on a human and was going into shock. But that wasn’t happening now - he’d just drank a half bag of blood that morning, and he had plenty more in the fridge. Could it really just be nerves? If Will started medical school, then how would Nico get blood?

He wouldn’t let it bother him. Will had promised that he would keep Nico fed without having to drink from a living person, and Nico trusted him. He loved him. 

He made Will a plate and set it at the table, then warmed himself up a mug of blood for his own dinner. And if he maybe portioned himself less blood than usual, well, no one had to know. 

Cecil and Lou Ellen were nice enough. Nico liked them as people, and usually didn’t mind hanging out with them, but Will lived in a whole group of Mom Friends. They always wanted to know why Nico wasn’t eating or drinking, and Nico couldn’t exactly say,  _ everything tastes like dirt, so I’ll just stick with blood, thanks.  _ At least that night, Nico was able to use his role as designated driver as his excuse.

And since Nico was driving, Will was  _ drinking. _ He deserved to, since they were out celebrating him, after all. He’d worked hard in undergrad, even harder at the hospital, and now he was finally being rewarded - and was rewarding himself with copious amounts of alcohol. 

Will was well past drunk when they finally returned home. It wasn’t a side of him that Nico saw often, so he hoped Will knew his limits and wouldn’t get sick in the middle of the night. It was nice to see him so happy and relaxed, and somehow even more clingy and cuddly than usual. 

Nico was at the sink, filling a glass with water for Will, when Will attached himself to Nico’s back and held him tight. He pressed his lips to the side of Nico’s neck and mumbled, “I love you  _ so _ much.” 

Nico smiled. “I love you, too,” he said as he shut off the tap. “You should drink some water.” 

Will took the glass from his hand and chugged it, then returned to holding Nico. He started to sway them gently. “I’m really happy that you came out with us.”

“Me too.” Nico turned himself in Will’s arms, and draped his own around Will’s shoulders. “I’m glad I got to celebrate with you.”

Will set his forehead against Nico’s and hummed. “If you liked it so much, then I can think of another way we could celebrate.” 

Nico tugged on one of Will’s curls. “I think you’re a little too drunk for sex.” 

Will pressed a single kiss to Nico’s lips, then to his cheek, his jaw, trailing down to his neck where he whispered, “Good thing that’s not what I meant.” 

When Will’s teeth scraped against his skin, Nico tensed. He slipped his hands down to Will’s shoulders and pushed, just hard enough for Will to disconnect from his neck. “I’m not going to bite you,” Nico told him. “We’ve been over this.” 

Will pouted. “I know you think it’s a kink thing, but it’s not! I just… I wanna know what it  _ feels _ like. Don’t you think it would be like, really intimate to drink from the person you love? Not in a kink way! It’s like…” Will huffed. “’m not explaining this very well. I love you, Neeks, and I think that it’d be nice to get to experience this kind of physical intimacy that literally  _ no one _ else gets to experience. I don’t just want some vampire to bite me.” He moved a hand up to Nico’s cheek, and regardless of how upset Nico was, he leaned into the touch. “I want to be close to you, in every way that I can.” 

It really was a show of how much Nico loved this man that he didn’t immediately say no. Will had made a fair point in his human ignorance - it probably  _ could  _ be intimate, if Nico’s turning hadn’t existed as the most traumatic experience of his life - living or undead. He’d explained it to Will before, but he’d never been able to go into detail; the memories were too much to handle. If Will only understood just how much  _ pain _ this would cause him, he wouldn’t keep asking. 

Nico slipped his arms under Will’s and hugged him back, clutching at the back of Will’s shirt and hiding his face in his chest. “I won’t do it, Will. I couldn’t if I tried.” 

Will set his chin on the top of Nico’s head and sighed, disappointed. If Nico had been capable of it, he would have cried. 

* * *

In the morning, Will apologized, and he didn’t ask again. Nico was still on edge for another couple of days, the memories of his own turning haunting him until he could manage to push those thoughts back into the box Nico had stored them in. 

Will continued to work as a nurse through the summer, going so far as to take extra shifts so that he could save up as much money as possible before the semester started. He also tried his best to sneak out more blood than usual, recognizing Nico’s anxiety about the possibility of running out. Will always assured him that everything would work out fine. Will was going to keep picking up shifts at the hospital to supplement Nico’s income, and to keep his nursing license active. He was going to keep stealing blood whenever he could, but Nico feared that it wouldn’t be enough. 

After an entire summer of barely seeing his boyfriend due to their busy work schedules, Nico was looking forward to Will’s first semester of med school. He expected Will would be less stressed, less tired, and would have more time to relax at home. And somehow, every single one of Nico’s predictions was wrong. Nico didn’t know how he was surviving on so little sleep - with classes that ended after ten and others that started at eight the next morning, and homework that was due in between. Nico wished there was more he could do besides making dinner and forcing Will to sleep and shower every so often.

Will’s stress became Nico’s stress. And with Nico’s stress came the tendency to forget that he should be rationing his blood supply. The good thing with Will always being too busy to eat was that he never opened the fridge, so he never noticed that Nico was down to his last two bags. 

For the week before midterms, Will was practically tearing his hair out, but the week after was the calmest Nico had seen him in a while. His professors were supposedly going easy on them for a week to give them time to recuperate, and so one of Will’s classmates had decided to throw a Halloween party about a week early. 

Nico agreed to go for two reasons: 1.) he got to spend time with his boyfriend while he wasn’t eating or had his nose stuck in a textbook, and 2.) Nico had an excuse to show off his fangs. Will laughed at him for dressing up as a vampire every year (and claimed that ripped black jeans and a frilly white shirt did not a vampire costume make), but this year, Nico got to laugh right back when Will came out of their room dressed up as a doctor, because “I won’t be able to call this a costume for too much longer!” 

Nico tried to have fun at the party. He tried to remember all of the names of all of the people that Will introduced him to, and tried to keep their faces straight in his head, but he had already been a little out of it by the time they left home. He was down to his last bag of blood - down to the last few  _ sips _ \- and it had been a full day since his last drink. Those last few ounces of blood were the only thing getting him through that party without tearing into the nearest Wonder Woman and drinking her dry. 

As the night went on, the place only became more and more crowded, until Nico felt like he was being caged in. But rather than iron bars, his cage was made of giant blood bags, and all he had to do was  _ drink. _ He finally understood those old cartoons where dogs imagined a T-bone steak where a cat was supposed to be.

When everything became too much, Nico squeezed Will’s hand and told him, “I’m getting a little overwhelmed.” 

Will nodded. “Yeah, it’s a little too crowded to be much fun anymore. Wanna head home?” 

“Yes, please.” Nico didn’t deserve someone as good as Will. And Will certainly deserved someone who didn’t keep staring at his pulse point like a starved man looked at a seven-course meal. 

Nico felt infinitely better as soon as they were outside, and relaxed almost entirely once they’d made it home. As Will went to their room to change into his pajamas, Nico went to the fridge, pulling out his last sad bag of blood and drinking the remnants cold. He tried not to let himself panic as his food supply vanished before his eyes. 

* * *

A week or so later, Nico’s body was cramping uncontrollably. He hadn’t gone so long without blood since he was first turned, when he was prepared to die so that he wouldn’t have to hurt another person in order to survive. 

As he laid in bed with Will one night, he tried to keep his mind occupied however he could. He watched movies on his phone, he scrolled through social media, but every time Will’s arm shifted against his stomach, or whenever Will snuggled up closer behind him, Nico’s mind went blank to every thought that wasn’t  _ warm, fresh blood. _

There was a voice in his head that sounded suspiciously like the monster that had turned him, whispering, “He’s so vulnerable in his sleep, and you’re  _ so hungry. _ It would be so easy for you to pin him down and drain him of every last ounce of blood. He wouldn’t even feel a thing - he’d be dead before you know it.”

The worst part was that Nico was  _ tempted. _ Will was so close, and Nico thought that if he focused hard enough, he’d be able to  _ hear _ Will’s heart pumping blood to the rest of his body. Maybe if he could just get a  _ taste, _ then he could clear his mind…

Will’s finger twitched against Nico’s chest, and Nico flinched. He lifted Will’s arm away from himself and slipped out of bed. He heard Will hum behind him as he started to wake up, but Nico simply whispered, “Go back to sleep,” as he crept out of the room. 

He stumbled out to the living room and collapsed on the couch, gasping in pain as the cramps in his legs worsened. Nico curled up on his side and found himself shivering - why would a vampire shiver? He couldn’t die from the cold, so there was no reason for his body to try to conserve heat. Maybe he was overcoming the shock that he almost killed his boyfriend.

Or maybe he was dying all over again. 

He didn’t know how long he laid there, shivers and cramps racking his body, before Will finally came out of their bedroom. Nico thought he might’ve been hyperventilating, but that didn’t make sense, because why would he be  _ breathing? _ Regardless, Will must have heard him, because he came around the couch and gasped.

“Nico, wh--” Will rushed toward him and dropped to his knees, reaching out for Nico but hesitating as if afraid to touch. “What’s wrong? Are you alright?” 

Nico tried to respond, but his teeth were chattering too much for him to make a coherent sentence. He squeezed his eyes shut, afraid to see the look on Will’s face, afraid to know what Will thought of him in that moment. When he opened them again, Will was gone, though only a second later he reappeared with the comforter off their bed.

Will maneuvered Nico into a sitting position and wrapped the blanket around him. He sat down on the couch and pulled Nico against his chest, enclosing him in his arms. Will started rubbing his arms against the fabric of the blanket in an attempt to create friction and warm Nico up. “What’s happening?” Will asked frantically. “Are you sick? Can vampires even  _ get sick?” _

Nico couldn’t decide if he wanted to burrow further into Will’s chest or fight his way out of Will’s hold. What if Nico lost control and tried to bite him? Or what if these were his last moments, and he could die in Will’s arms?

“Nico, can you hear me?” Will tried again. All Nico could manage was a nod in response. “When was the last time you ate?” 

Nico tried to curl inward out of shame, but Will’s hold on him was too strong. “A week ago,” Nico stammered. 

_ “A week ago?” _ Will exclaimed. “Nico, you have to take better care of yourself! You’re going to die again if you don’t eat!” Nico felt Will’s hold on him loosening, and Will shifted like he was going to stand, but Nico didn’t want to let him. An arm shot out of his blanket cocoon and grabbed the front of Will’s shirt. “Nico, let me go. I’m going to warm you up some blood, okay?” 

Nico pressed his forehead against Will’s chest, and took a deep breath. He only ever needed to breathe in order to speak, but he felt like he needed three lungfuls of air to get the words out. “I...ran out.” 

Will didn’t respond. Nico expected him to scream and call him an idiot for not taking care of himself, but Will didn’t say  _ anything. _ Nico managed to pry himself away and met Will’s gaze to find that...Will was  _ terrified. _ He looked like Nico had just told him that he only had an hour to live and that there was nothing Will could do about it. And for all either of them knew, it could be true. 

Nico couldn’t stand to look at that expression any longer, so he tucked his head under Will’s chin and stared out toward the TV. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Will raise one arm, and the other reached over to roll up his sleeve.

Will brought his bare arm up to Nico’s face and, with a dangerous calm, said, “Drink.” 

Nico clamped his mouth shut and turned away, not unlike a toddler who was refusing to eat his vegetables.

“If you don’t drink, you’re going to die,” Will reminded him. Nico could tell he was trying to sound stern, but there was a shake to his voice that revealed every ounce of his panic. “I made you a  _ promise _ that I wasn’t going to let you die, Nico, and I’m not going back on it now.  _ Drink.” _

Nico squeezed his eyes shut and shook his head. He tried to inhale, but his breathing stuttered, so his words came out like broken sobs. “I  _ won’t. _ It  _ hurts, _ Will! It hurts  _ so much more _ than you could ever imagine, and I swore to myself that I would never put someone through that.”

Will dropped his forehead to rest on the top of Nico’s head. When he spoke, his voice was softer, broken,  _ pleading. _ “You don’t have a choice anymore.” 

Nico could feel his arguments losing steam - or maybe that was his body finally draining the last of his energy. “I’ve never drank from a person before. What if I can’t make myself stop?” 

“You will. I trust you.”

Nico choked. “But what if I don’t trust myself?”

Will pressed his lips to the back of Nico’s head. “Then I’ll have to trust you enough for the both of us. Please, darling, drink.”

Nico shifted in Will’s lap enough to face him, and pulled Will down for a kiss. “I love you,” Nico whispered. “I’m  _ so _ sorry.” 

He turned his back to Will, grabbed his arm, and sank his teeth into the flesh. 

Distantly, he could hear wailing, but all Nico cared about in that moment was the heat and tang of fresh blood on his tongue. He’d never had it straight from the source like this, only old and processed from blood banks, and this was  _ dizzying. _ Or maybe that was the starvation talking. Nico felt like he was flying, and maybe if he closed his eyes and just kept drinking, he could hold onto that feeling until he was full. 

Then there was an arm around his waist, and sobbing in his ear, and he remembered. This was  _ Will’s _ blood, and Will’s arm that he was ripping into like a piece of meat, and Nico choked as he tried to swallow his next mouthful. He started to remove his fangs from underneath Will’s skin, but Will only cried out  _ more. _

Will’s arm was pressed harder against Nico’s teeth. “That wasn’t enough. Keep going, I can take it,” Will whispered in his ear, but Nico could feel the trembling in Will’s body as he continued to drink. He could remember the way it felt to have a vampire tear into your skin and try to suck the life out of your body. He knew Will felt like Nico had peeled his skin apart and poured liquid fire into his veins. Nico wanted to stop, wanted to free Will from this torture, but he was still so  _ hungry. _

He felt a tug at his mouth, like his prey was trying to escape him, so Nico bit down harder. Will cried out in agony. “Nico, please,” Will sobbed. “You have to stop, Nico.  _ Please, _ you have to stop!”

Nico removed his fangs in an instant with a sickening  _ pop! _ Blood started to trail down his arm from his puncture wounds, so Nico licked it away until the bleeding stopped. When Nico finally released Will’s arm, it fell limply to Nico’s lap, and the blood now coursing through Nico’s own body went cold. 

He whipped around, kneeling on the couch cushion between Will’s legs and took Will’s face in his hands. His skin was wet from fallen tears, and he had paled considerably, but his eyes still met Nico’s when his name was called. 

“Oh god, Will,” Nico croaked. “Please tell me I didn’t take too much.”

Will was blinking slowly, and it seemed as though Nico’s hands were the only things keeping his head upright. “I’m okay,” he whispered, and swallowed with difficulty. “Are you feeling better?”

“I’m okay,” Nico told him, bringing their foreheads together. “I’m so sorry, Will. What can I do? How can I help you?”

Will’s eyes slipped shut. “Shh… Jus’ gonna nap…” Will’s head lolled to the side. 

“Will?” Nico whispered, wiping away tear tracks with his thumbs. Nico bit his lip and tried to steady his breathing enough to get a word out. “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry.” He let Will’s head rest against the back of the couch and slowly backed away, then his eyes caught on Will’s arm.

It was red and swollen, with the teeth marks slowly beginning to scab over. Even from a couple of feet away, Nico could see the way that the skin was pinched and pulled and torn apart in a number of grotesque ways that still left the imprint of Nico’s fangs. If he had been able to, Nico would have vomited at the sight -  _ he _ did that, and to the man he  _ loved. _ Will would likely need stitches because of him, and probably a blood transfusion. How were they going to explain this to a doctor?

Nico forced himself to move, to run to the bathroom where Will kept a first aid kit. He didn’t really have any idea of what to do, but he knew that a couple of bandaids simply wouldn’t cut it. So he took a roll of gauze and wrapped Will’s arm until it almost looked normal again. At least that would stop any bleeding if the wound reopened. 

Once he was finished, Nico set the kit aside and curled up against Will’s chest, willing himself to calm down by listening to the steady beat of Will’s heart. 

* * *

Will’s head was pounding. He didn’t think it was possible for the beating of one’s own heart to wake them up, and yet here he was. He tried to remember what he’d done to bring this feeling upon himself, but his mind came up blank, so he did a mental scan of his body instead. 

His legs felt like they were filled with cement, that they would be too heavy to move no matter how hard he tried. He was a bit nauseous, but considering the headache he had, that was understandable. He thought he might’ve been breathing faster than usual, but he didn’t feel at all suffocated. His left arm, while weak, felt perfectly fine, but his right was  _ throbbing. _ He couldn’t even manage to wiggle his fingers because it sent shocks of pain up and down his forearm. 

Will managed to angle his head just enough that he could look down at his arm - he was so dizzy that any more movement likely would have caused him to throw up. His arm had been wrapped in a few too many layers of gauze, but he could still see darkened spots of blood beginning to seep through to the top layer. 

The memories came flooding back like blood that had poured out from his arm, and Will winced at just the thought of them. He had to make sure Nico was okay. Clearly he’d been well enough to wrap Will’s arm and cover him with the comforter off their bed, but where was he?

Will tried to shift, aiming to stand and go off in search of his boyfriend, but just the slightest movement of his head had his vision swimming. He groaned as he laid back again, and squeezed his eyes shut. “Nico?” he called out weakly.

It felt like only a second had passed before Nico was in front of him, brushing a thumb across his cheek and gazing at him with concern clear in his eyes. “I’m right here,” Nico told him. “Are you okay? How are you feeling?” 

Will leaned into his touch. “Not gonna lie, I’ve been better.” 

Nico bit his lip, and his next breath stuttered. “I’m so sorry, Will, I promise, that’s never gonna happen again.” 

“You’re right, it won’t.” Will’s words came out much more steadily than he expected, so much so that Nico flinched. “I won’t ever ask you to do that again, but Nico...why didn’t you tell me you ran out?” 

Nico’s eyes dropped in shame. “I...didn’t want to worry you. You’ve been so stressed out with school, and you can barely find the time to work. I didn’t want to add on anything else that would cause you even more stress.” 

“Darling.” Will moved his left hand to rest on Nico’s knee, squeezing it once comfortingly. “I thought you were going to die in my arms.  _ That _ stressed me out. Nothing is ever going to compare to that.”

Nico curled up against Will’s chest once more. “I’m sorry,” he said again.

“I’m sorry, too.” 

Nico took a deep breath, exhaling shakily. “I made soup. I figured you would need a lot of fluids, since… Um, well, because blood is a fluid? I dunno, I don’t know why I thought soup would be a good idea. But it should be ready soon, and I can bring you some.” 

“Soup would be great,” Will whispered. “And Nico?” 

He hummed. 

“I love you. I would give you all the blood I could safely spare if I...knew how to do that.” 

Nico snorted, and raised his head for a kiss. “I love you, too. So much that I’ll even let you keep the rest of your blood, and any new blood you happen to make.”

Will smiled. “Hey, after dinner, can we maybe go to a hospital?”

Nico made sure that Will drank two full glasses of water and ate at least half of his bowl of soup before he ordered a cab to take them to the hospital. Will had almost passed out again just from standing up, and Nico had to act as his human crutch because Will’s legs were still too stiff. They made up their cover story in the car, probably earning themselves more than their fair share of weird looks in the rearview mirror. 

They’d been on a walk, and a stray dog had come out of nowhere and attacked. It latched on to Will’s arm when Will got in between it and Nico. Will lost a lot of blood, but tried to act brave, so they went home to clean up. It was when Will passed out that Nico insisted they go to the hospital.

They relayed this story to the Emergency Room doctor, who scolded Will for not taking his health seriously. After cleaning and stitching the wound, the doctor conducted a few tests to make sure that Will hadn't suffered any severe nerve damage. She ordered a blood draw to check his red blood cell count and to determine whether he needed a blood transfusion, and also informed Will that he would need a rabies vaccination, just to be safe. 

As the doctor left, Will turned to Nico with a grin. 

“Don’t even think about it,” Nico warned.

Will sang, “She thinks you have _ rabies.” _

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading and happy halloween!!
> 
> check out solangeloweek on tumblr and the other works in this collection for more auctober stuff!!


End file.
